<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Together Now! by AppleySnaxz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217664">All Together Now!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleySnaxz/pseuds/AppleySnaxz'>AppleySnaxz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleySnaxz/pseuds/AppleySnaxz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you."<br/>"Your power awakened me from death."<br/>"...Why was I brought back to life?"<br/>In a previous world, Chara was revived with Frisk's determination.</p><p>What if they weren't the only one who could come back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Together Now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy there!<br/>Thank you for checking this out! It means the world to me.<br/>This fic is something I've wanted to get done for a while, but only had the motivation to do now.<br/>I will say, I am not the best writer. ^^; I hope you can still enjoy this though, heh.<br/>Whatever happens though, I will get this done. It may be slow. It will most likely go through lots of changes... but I will stay determined.<br/>Stay tuned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it.</p><p>Hopping, stepping, bounding up, you slowly ascend the mountain.</p><p>An entrance...?</p><p>Peering in, a large chasm greets your presence.<br/>
It is deep and dark, like a neverending void.  You fear it being able to swallow you whole!<br/>
This isn't the time to be a coward. You tiptoe forward to get a better look...</p><p>*Bad* Mistake</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>You aren't awake to notice, but deep inside...</p><p>A power surges within you.</p><p>You're filled with DETERMINATION!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"An Undertale AU fanfic in 2020? Cringe!" I hear you say. I can only reply, "I've always been cringe. This isn't even my full power."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>